aku selalu berharap
by jac ridiculus
Summary: Masa masa dimana ginny dilanda frustasi saat menyukai harry ...


**Hallo semua aku memang tidak pandai **

**Dalam hal melakukan pembukaan,sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya raisa yang judulnya apalah arti menunggu ,oke **

**Langsung saja ,selamat membaca.**

**Waspada: mungkin ada typo dan oocnya**

**Harry potter akan selalu jadi milik: J. K Rowling**

_**Chapter 1**_

Tidak semua harapan dan keinginan kita bisa terwujud. Setidaknya hal itu yg aku pelajari dalam hidup kau berani mempunyai keinginan maka kau juga harus berani menerima jika yang kau inginkan itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan ,dan hanya bayang bayang semu.

Ginevra molly weasley menutup buku harian miliknya, buku kecil bersampul merah itu menjadi satu satunya tempat baginya melepaskan segala kegundahan hati dan rasa frustasi yang dialaminya selama ini. Ya saat ini ginny( nama panggilanya) sedang dilanda galau. - tentu saja harry potterlah penyebabnya. Dia menyukai harry sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu dan berharap suatu saat entah kapan harry akan membalas perasaanya itu . Selama tiga tahun ini dia selalu bertahan menyukai harry ,mengagumi dari balik punggungnya dan memimpikanya saat tertidur.

Dia terus percaya dan menunggu cinta itu akan datang padanya suatu harry nanti.

Lalu kenyataan mulai terlihat ,perlahan dia mulai menyadari harry tak pernah mencintainya dan tak mungkin ia miliki . Dia juga tahu harry mencintai orang lain ,gadis cantik dari ravenclaw cho chang. Kenyataan itu membuat hatinya merana seperti jatuh kedalam lubang yang lebih dalam dari lubang yang ada dikamar rahasia. Ginny menghela nafas cukup dalam, ruang rekreasi grifindor sudah kosong beberapa menit yang lalu tapi dia masih duduk disana dikursi dekat jendela matanya belum bisa terpejam .waktu menunjukan pukul 9 malam ,diluar salju turun begitu lebatnya menutupi seluruh halaman kastil kembali menerawang pada kejadian sore tadi.

_**Flasback ginny pov**_

_**Aku senang bisa pergi kepesta dansa natal yang diadakan sekolah untuk meningkatkan hubungan kerjasama internasional sihir atau apalah aku kurang begitu faham. Aku pergi dengan nevile dia mengajakku sehabis makan siang tadi sebagai teman aku menerimanya karena hanya siswa kelas empat keatas yg dizinkan ikut . tentu saja sebenarnya harry lah yg aku inginkan mengajaku kepesta tersebut tapi tak apalah.**_

_**"Hoy ginny bergabunglah dg kami..!seru fred dan george mengajaku bermain lempar salju dihalaman kastil .**_

_**"Tidak ...aku tak mau,"kataku mengabaikan kakak kembarku itu dan melanjutkan lamunanku kepada harry.**_

_**"Oh ayolah ada apa denganmu dik,kau tak seperti biasanya..?tanya fred menghampiriku.**_

_**"Kau sakit ..sis?"timpal george menyentuh dahiku dg tanganya.**_

_**" oh sudahlah kalian, aku tidak apa apa ."jawabku kesal diperlakukan seperti bayi**_

_**"Baiklah aku pergi dulu brother."lanjutku siap pergi **_

_**"Tunggu ,apa yang kau bawa itu?"tanya george pandanganya mengarah pada kertas ditangan kiriku ,ini sebenarnya surat .**_

_**"Surat untuk mom dan dad ,kalau aku tidak pulang liburan natal ini dan supaya mereka mengirimiku gaun."kataku menjelaskan.**_

_**Fred bengong "gaun?"katanya **_

_**"Kau pergi kepesta sis?"kata george yang sepertinya sudah mengerti.**_

_**"Pesta ,... pesta dansa maksudmu?tukas fred mengerti expresinya berubah tegas.**_

_**Aku kadang sebal punya kakak seperti mereka yg selalu ingin ikut campur dengan urusan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan mereka.**_

_**"Lalu dengan siapa.."kata fred terputus**_

_**"Kau pergi..?"dan dilanjutkan george,mereka memang seperti itu menyambung kalimat supaya terlihat sehati.**_

_**"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika aku memberitahu..?"kataku sedikit menantang.**_

_**"Kami akan memberinya hadiah ,tentu saja"jawab mereka serempak sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik .tau benar apa yang dimaksudkan mereka sebagai hadiah (memantrai dengan kutukan konyol dan menjadikanya kelinci percobaan untuk barang2 lelucon mereka) aku berkata "itu bukan urusan kalian ,dengan siapa aku pergi "aku tak tega nevile jadi target mereka kalau mereka sampai tau siapa yang mengajaku.**_

_**"Ya..mungkin kami akan merubah rencana jika orang yang mengajakmu itu harry"kata fred senyum jahil terpampang dimulutnya.**_

_**"Ya...kami akan sedikit mentolerir..harry pria yg hebat ,bukan begitu sis?lanjut george mengedipkan matanya dan tak lupa senyum jahil seperti fred.**_

_**"Harry pria hebat ...eh maksudku aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan..."gumamku tak jelas memalingkan wajah dari sikembar sial mukaku pasti memerah . Aku bertanya tanya apa mungkin mereka tau aku menyukai harry,dari apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi ya sepertinya mereka tau dan kurasa tak hanya mereka ron pun juga mengetahui hal tersebut ,dia selalu tersenyum senyum penuh makna saat aku terlihat gugup dan tk berkata apapun ketika ada harry bersamanya. Susah juga memang jika orang yang kau sukai adalah sahabat kakakmu .tapi awas saja jika mereka terus terusan menggodaku tentang perasaanku terhadap harry.**_

_**"Baiklah ..sudah cukup aku harus mengirim surat ini ke mom nan dad..bye"kataku melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua tak menghiraukan panggilan mereka seperti siapa yg mengajaku - fred,dan menyuruhku menyampaikan salam kalau aku bertemu harry -george ,kemudian tertawa terbahak bahak . benar benar kakak yang menjengkelkan.**_

_**Aku terus melangkahkan kaki melewati salju berharap dalam perjalanan kemenara burung hantu sekolah aku dapat bertemu harry atau sekedar melihatnya dari jauh hal itu sudah membuatku semangat ,tapi sepanjang perjalanan aku tak melihatnya menjadikanku tak begitu bersemangat saat menaiki tangga ke kastil brung hntu sekolah diatas sana. Aku sudah sampai pada anak tangga ke dua puluh saat aku aku melihat cho chang seeker ravenclaw keluar dari dalam kastil lalu disusul oleh orang yang aku cari tadi harry potter. Langkahku langsung terhenti. Kakiku rasanya tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak terpaku berdiri terdiam .lalu terdengar samar samar suara harry memanggil cho. Aku melihat cho chang berhenti dan berbalik menghadap harry. ingin rasanya saat ini juga aku berbalik dan meninggal kan tempat ini ,tapi tubuhku tidak mau mendengarkan perintah ku lagi . Alih alih pergi , aku malah merepet ke tangga seperti seorang pencuri dengar sialan. "Ayolah ginny apa yang sedang kau lakukan ,cepat pergi dari sini." Kataku dalam hati merutuki diriku.**_

_**Harry:" Hey cho tunggu sebentar , ada yang ingin aku bicarakan ."harry bicara dengan nada gelisah ,wajahnya mulai memerah . Apa yang sedang terjadi ini ,secara perlahan nafasku mulai tercekat . Dari balik tangga aku merasakan perasaan aneh melanda hatiku .**_

_**Cho:"oh hey harry ..ada apa"?kata cho sedikit heran tampaknya,harry tiba2 memanggilnya.**_

_**Harry:"begini ...e...e apakauinginkepestadansabersamaku."harry berkata dengan cepat wajahnya memerah seperti terbakar. Rasanya seperti ribuan anak panah menancap langsung kedadaku ,terasa sangat sakit yang membakar tubuhku perlahan lahan.**_

_**Cho: " Maaf ,aku kurang mendengarnya dengan jelas"kata cho mengeryitkan dahinya tanda bahwa ia memang kurang faham apa yang dikatakan harry. Bagaimana mungkin dia tak mendengar ,suara harry terdengar sepuluh kali lebih jelas dari suara suara disekitarku ,bergema dalam jantungku ,seakan membuatku sulit untuk bisa bernafas.**_

_**Harry:" Cho ..apa kau..mau pergi kepesta dansa denganku.."tak terasa butir butir air keluar dari mataku tak kuasa menahan nya hingga membasahi pipiku."jangan menangis ginny ,kuatkan hatimu"kataku pada diriku sendiri berusaha menguasai tubuhku lagi.. ,berhasil. Aku memalingkan wajah kemudian berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu,berjalan menuruni tangga rasanya begitu lama seolah bagai melewati lorong lorong gelap dan panjang tak bertepi. Entah bagaimana bisa Aku tiba diruang rekreasi ,dan ada jelas aku mulai menangis ketika itu.**_

_**Pov end**_

Salju turun semakin lebat malam itu ,udara didalam kastil terasa bertambah dingin saja. Ginny weasley merapatkan jubah hogward yang dipakai merasakan hawa dingin menjalar kali ia menghela nafas ,putus asa itulah yang dirasakanya saat ini. Bergelut dengan pikiranya sendiri ginny tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendatanginya dari arah tangga lalu menuju kearahnya.

_**Oke selesai capter satu maaf jika bahasanya kurang oke ,dan juga typo bin lah kalau sempat.**_


End file.
